


An Umbrella Kept Us Together But Now it's Just Raining on Both of Us as We Walk Away

by Momma_Time, Torchwhomolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cold Mycroft, F/F, F/M, Fire Greg, Gen, I left their genders out and simply named them as polar opposites, Ice Mycroft, M/M, Moon Mycroft, Multi, Other, Prompt Fill, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Sun Greg, Umbrellas, Warmth Greg, You can imagine them as any gender you wish, mystrade, torchwhomolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwhomolly/pseuds/Torchwhomolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fill, provided by Torchwhomolly. The title of this is really stinking long but it was the full prompt. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Umbrella Kept Us Together But Now it's Just Raining on Both of Us as We Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torchwhomolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwhomolly/gifts).



> As it states in the tags, I left the genders ambiguous and you can interpret them as you will. And really, this could apply to any pairing if you're looking for super sads.  
> I got the idea for the atmosphere of the underside of the umbrella from an album cover by Relient K. The album is titled Apathetic EP if you want to go look to it, or listen (I highly encourage you to). There's a main album cover and then two other versions of it that I know of, but they're all the same idea: an umbrella made out of clouds and sunshine with rain, stars hanging down like on a baby's mobile, and then another of ice. Album art I got inspiration from is [Here](http://www.tradema-rk.net/wp-content/gallery/apathetic/01-1.gif)  
> This is un-beta'd  
> As always, I don't own the characters, the poem the verse in the prompt came from, and I certainly don't own Torch. Please don't publish anywhere without asking or I will beat you over the head with a stinky fish.

When soulmates meet, they say it's like seeing the brightest of colors on the sunniest of days. The air is just right, so clean and fresh and filled with the most heavenly and peace bringing fragrance. It's like bringing someone into that secret place of your mind, the one you keep for just yourself to make you happy when times are hard. To share that place, that fragrance, that sunshine, it is part of giving your soul to them. You are their Heart and they are yours. Because a heart can swell with love and fondness, it can constrict and suffocate you when harsh words are uttered, and it can very easily break like glass.  
  
When soulmates fight, the sky is stormcloud gray, threatening to destroy everything in its path. It's like a hurricane, far worse than anything of the known categories, and with it comes the heartache of loss. It burns, it steals your air, it /hurts. You're cold, you're numb, you're on fire, you're living through torment. You would think that this would stop fighting among couples and friends, but it still happens. Human nature is to seek independence, dominance, or to be the one in the right, and hate to be in the wrong. Nature can override the pain and mind-numbing sadness until it's too late, the damage is done and going to a home that should always feel like home, is like arriving in an abandoned house, filled with the ghosts of past miseries.  
  
This pair found each other on a particularly cold and wet day. The one of blue and icy indifference met the one of warmth and soft kindness--with a little snark thrown in every now and again--and it was like the world was made new. All around them, the rain poured, but right there, right under the Cold one's umbrella, it was like the warmth of the sun and the breeze of the tropics found them. Only through running into one another did the Warmth happen upon the safe haven that belonged to the Cold. The Warmth had been brought into the safety of the Cold without invitation, and the Cold could do nothing about it.  
  
The Cold would tell you that the stories were true, it really was like the most pleasant of days under their umbrella, but it was nighttime, not the daylight hours and the stars shown brightly above, hanging like ornaments from the inside of their umbrella. To the Warmth, it truly was the most perfect, sunny day, with just the right amount of shade.  
  
But just as the Sun and Moon can love one another, but never meet, the Cold and the Warmth could not remain happy forever, because ice and fire can never be together without one dying in the other's arms. Now, they did have many happy years together, many years that were filled with trials and tribulations but that always worked out; they would work together as a team to take everything life threw at them.  
  
It was an accident, of course, a tragic one. The Sun was snuffed out by a single bullet and the Moon was left without their warmth to keep them from freezing over. The winds tore at their clothes, bit their skin red and raw, and hid their wailing cries. The umbrella the Cold once called home had turned into an endless blizzard of pain, all of the stars and constellations and endless possibilities in the universe were drowned out by the frozen storm, determined to rip them apart.  
  
I may not have mentioned it before, but that was because I needed you to see the good, blessed moments in the lives of soulmates, and the horrible, stomach turning anguish that would consume the soul of the one left behind. With an absence of Warmth, the Cold only grew colder until the absoluteness of rock bottom, of having zero motivation to live anymore, became unreachable, unreadable, and faded from this world.  
  
The heart is fragile, it should be handled with care. The good moments cause it to beat, to thrive, but in the end, just as Death stops a beating heart, so too does it stop the remaining Heart, the one left behind until Death came to collect the pieces of a shattered soul. Only one soul can move on to a happiness like no other when they are no more, without needing help to find it, but it is up to them to find their Heart again, to bring them to the place of eternal joy where they are together once again and no longer the Sun and the Moon.


End file.
